Twilight
by I.Want.Fabulous
Summary: AU When Gabriella Montez moves to live with her mother, she meets an irresistably handsome boy named Troy Bolton. He's moody, but sweet. Hard, but gentle. And he has an unusual thirst for Gabriella's sweet blood. Based on the book series!
1. Arrival

**Twilight**

**by **_I.Want.Fabulous._

**Summary: **AU _When Gabriella Montez moves to Albuquerque, New Mexico to live with her Mom, she meets an exquisitely handsome boy named Troy Bolton. She becomes intrigued with him, obsessed. But the more she gets to know him, the more she realizes he might not be wholly human._

**Author's Note: **Yupperz, based on the book series! I'm addicted to them! Of course, there's some differences, but it's mostly the same. For people who know the series, you guys probably have a good guess of what this is mainly about. For people who aren't familiar with the series...well, you'll just have to read the story! (: But I seriously recommend the books! The first is called _Twilight _followed by the sequels _New Moon _and _Eclipse._ I hope you guys like this!

**CHAPTER ONE**

Gabriella's Point of View

I stared at my dad's glistening eyes and almost considered staying. We were at the San Diego Airport, awaiting the plane that would take me to Albuquerque, New Mexico to live with my mother, Anahí(A/N - Credits to xXMaiMay.leans.like.a.cholaXx). I didn't really want to leave my dad, but I figured it was for the best. It would be easier this way.

It wasn't as if he was going to be left alone. He had Renée, his fiancée. She was a little young for him, but she made him happy. And that's what I wanted. She moved around a lot, due to her job, and without me my dad would be able to go with her. This way he wouldn't have to worry about me. He could travel without anything holding him back and I would be...somewhat happy.

I wasn't very close with my mother. We only talked once every two weeks, but I never really told her anything personal. After my father left Albuquerque with three-month-old me in his arms to live in San Diego, California, I only really visited my mother during Summer Vacation. I'd spend about a month there, just hanging around her house and then I'd fly back to my real home. That's just how things were and no one ever bothered to change it.

Until now. After my father announced he was getting remarried I decided it'd be best to spend a little more time with the woman who gave birth to me. It wasn't that I didn't like Renée, she was very kind to me. But I honestly just couldn't picture her as my mom, or the wife of my father. Not to mention I wasn't to thrilled about the idea of having to move around everywhere. So I figured I'd rather suffer living in Albuquerque.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Gaby?" My father stared at me with hopeful eyes. He wasn't very supportive when I voiced my decision of leaving. He thought Renée had done something to me almost started panicking. Luckily, I calmed him down.

"I think living with Mom would be a good for me," I lied. I wasn't really that thrilled about staying with my mother, either. Either way I was not completely happy, but no one's ever really cared about my happiness, including me. "Gotta go," I said as they announced my flight number.

My father took one step forward and kissed my forehead. "Have a safe trip," he said, a bit of sadness in his tone. He forced a smile as I turned around and headed for the plane. "Tell Anahí I said hi."

"I will," I promised, looking over my shoulder. "I love you, Dad!" I rushed to the plane before he could respond and soon he was gone.

The flight felt longer than it really was. It might have been because my iPod was dead and I had nothing else to do. It was the only thing that bothered me about flying. Everything else I was fine with - even the airplane food.

My mother had been surprisingly pleased about my decision. She thought this was the perfect opportunity to bond as mother and daughter. The thought sickened me and almost made me reconsider, but I just knew I had to do this. Even if it meant riding in the car for an hour with my mother chatting about her plans with me while we drove to the house where I was to live with her until I graduated.

She had already enrolled me into school. East High School, I think is the name. She says it's a wonderful school, and she knows most of the students there. She's friends with their parents and they all recommended that I go there. Now she's working on getting me a car(A/N - I just _had _to add the '53 Chevy Truck in this! Haha!).

When we landed it was raining. My mother was waiting for me with a giant smile. I gave her a hug and we walked out to her Chevrolet 2008 Impala, her carrying two of my bags and holding a giant umbrella over our heads.

"You start school tomorrow," she said, once we were in the car. "Do you think you'll be able to remember where the school is? Because I won't be here tomorrow morning." It was Sunday, her day off before starting work again on Monday.

"I'll be fine," I assured her. "But I guess I'm gonna have to walk. At least until I get a new car." I knitted my eyebrows in confusion as a big grin appeared on her face.

"Actually," she started, "I don't think that's going to be a problem." She glanced quickly at my befuddled face and let out a chuckle.

"You'll see in a moment."

I looked out the window at all the houses passing by us. There were some kids on the street, playing "Catch" with a blue and white basketball. Some people were mowing their lawns. And some teenagers just sat on the sidewalk hanging out. It was weird to think that maybe in a few months, I would be joining them.

Before I knew it, we were in the driveway, my mother already getting out of the shiny, black car. I opened the door and walked over to the back seat for my bags, looking around the neighborhood once more.

My mother opened the garage and turned to me, that giant smile making a reappearance on her face. "Look inside," she said happily. She took a few steps inside the garage and patted her right hand on an old Chevy truck. "What do you think?"

I stared blankly at the truck. "Is that mine?" I asked stupidly. The truck seemed to be in good condition, but it was obvious that it was pretty ancient. "How old is it?" I finally tore my gaze off the truck to look at my mother.

"I bought it from my friend Kenneth Danforth for a very good price. He did a lot of work on it before selling it to me. I think he got it in 1984," she answered, still admiring the truck.

"Did he get it new?" I asked, studying the truck.

"Actually, I think he told me it was from the early sixties or late fifties. I'm not good at remembering stuff like that," she admitted, finally taking for eyes off the truck for a second to glance at my expression. "Do you like it?" she asked.

I nodded, walking up to her to give her a hug. "I love it. Thanks Mami!" I took one last look at the truck before grabbing my bags and following my mother inside the house, closing the garage door.

My mother walked into the kitchen, glancing back at me when I joined her. "Are you hungry?" she asked me, turning on the stove.

I shook my no. "I'm fine," I answered with a polite smile. "I think I'll just grab a drink of water and maybe take a nap. It was a pretty long flight." I stretched my arms for effect and grabbed a bottle of water before rushing to the stairs. I opened the door to my room and looked around. I had left my bags in the middle of the room before going downstairs to the kitchen.

"I'm home," I whispered sadly.

--

A/N - Okay how was that? A little short, I know. Guys, I understand if you're too lazy to review. But if no one reviews, how am I supposed to know if anyone liked it? If I don't get any reviews, I'm simply going to delete the story(feeling a little hurt, of course) and think nobody was interested. So if guys want me to continue, please let me know by reviewing!

Laters!

xo Gaby


	2. First Sight

**Twilight**

**by **_I.Want.Fabulous._

**Summary: **AU _When Gabriella Montez moves to Albuquerque, New Mexico to live with her mother, she meets an exquisitely handsome boy named Troy Bolton. She becomes intrigued with him, obsessed. But the more she gets to know him, the more she realizes he might not be wholly human._

**Author's Note: **Yay, people liked it! And they reviewed! Well, some of them, I guess. But whatever. Thank you to the people who did! The last chapter was a little boring and kind of uneventful, unless you count Gabriella moving to Albuquerque as an interesting event. Hopefully I can make this next chapter better. So yeah, let's get going!

**CHAPTER TWO**

Gabriella's Point of View

I woke up expecting the usual San Diego sun shining through my window, only to feel my heart drop when I realized that moving in with my mother wasn't just a dream of mine. I looked around the empty room, wishing I could change time and go back to California with my dad.

As I threw my sheets off of me and to the side, I looked out my window and saw that it was cloudy today. I sighed and rummaged through my suitcase, looking for the clothes I had planned to wear to school that day, and I walked out of my room and to the bathroom for a quick shower.

I thought of how my first day would go as I towel-dried my hair and adjusted my plain, light blue, sleeve-less shirt. I was half hoping that they would ignore me and mind their business. But the other half of me didn't want to feel left out and even more alone than I already feel.

I let down my hair after finishing with the towel, my brunette curls cascading down my shoulders. My hair was the only thing I liked about myself. I wasn't so fond of my physical features.

My eyes, to start off, didn't match the rest of me. I'm Latina, Mexican and Brazilian from my mother, and Cuban and Puerto Rican from my father. But my eyes were strangely Asian-like, making me look kind of Filipina.(A/N - Yes, I'm aware Vanessa Hudgens is part Filipina, but Gabriella Montez is not!). And the color, chocolate brown, was just too ordinary.

My skin was dark, which made my eye color much less noticeable. Some people used to compliment me on it, claiming I had it so much easier, not having to worry about tanning every Summer, or so. But I still had a slight longing for my skin to be at least just a little more lighter.

My figure was okay, I guess. Nothing special - at least not to me. In my eyes, I was too petite. My father would sometimes joke about me secretly being anorexic, only to take it back when he saw me dig in like an animal to things such as chocolate cake, or my Aunt Jazmin's home-made enchiladas and rice.

My cheeks were too high for my taste - though that's what people compliment me the most on(A/N - I just LOVE Vanessa's cheek-bones!). The only thing I found nice about them were the rosy pink color they had, due to my healthy eating habits.

Basically, what I'm trying to say is I'm not exactly something special. At least not in my eyes. There are thousands of girls prettier than me. I pretty much think that the only way someone can truly be interested in me is if they look inside - like that's going to happen any time soon.

I grabbed my book bag, the keys to my new - well, new to me - truck, and a map that my mother had left me on the counter before she left. I opened the garage and got inside the truck, trying to convince myself that my first day at school will go fine.

Before I knew it, I was already there, taking my keys out of the engine and making my way through the giant campus and towards the entrance of East High School.

A few kids turned around to glance at me, some of their friends doing the same. They turned back around, no longer interested as I walked into the office.

A young woman was at the desk, typing fiercely on the keyboard of her computer. She stopped suddenly when she realized I was there. She smiled politely at me.

"How may I help you, dear?" she asked kindly.

"I came to pick up my schedule," I explained. "It's my first day."

"Oh yes." She started looking through some papers on her desk. "Here they are. Gabriella Montez, am I correct? Here is your schedule and make sure to have this paper signed by all your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day." She smiled warmly at me. "Good luck and welcome to East High."

"Thank you," I said, forcing a polite smile. I turned around and skimmed through my schedule, looking for my homeroom.

"Ms. Darbus, room 301."

---

"...So let us take a deep breath and inhale the atmosphere of the theatre - " The teacher - who my guess was Ms. Darbus - was cut off by me opening the door slowly. "Yes, how may I help you?" she asked impatiently.

"Um," I looked back down at my schedule, "Ms. Darbus? Room 301? It's my first day." I looked down at my shoes, trying to ignore all the pairs of eyes my enterance had attracted.

"Ah yes, yes!" Ms. Darbus clapped her hands together. "Yes, Miss Gabriella Montez. Let me sign this for you and you can take a seat over there, right behind Jared." She gestured to a seat in the back of the class, behind a blonde-haired boy who I guessed was Jared.

"Thanks," I said quietly, taking a quick glance at all the curious faces. My eyes landed on a certain boy in the very front. His head was bent, obviously not interested in me, or my interruption.

He looked up quickly, as if checking to see if class had resumed. He glanced at me and then bent his head back to its previous position, a slight trace of irritation on his face.

Even though he only looked up for a fraction of a second, I easily noticed his eyes - dark blue, gorgeous, and they clearly held no interest what's so ever of what was going on around him.

I walked past him to my seat, quietly trying to calm myself down. I sat down quickly, glancing around the room once more.

Most people had already turned back around in their seats, some still stealing glances at me. I could hear a few whispers and I looked down, trying to hide the redness that was quickly creeping up to my cheeks.

After a minute or two, I looked back up to glance at the boy. His head was directed to the teacher, but he didn't seem to actually be listening. In fact, he looked frozen, as if he were in some sort of trance.

I looked away, trying to focus on what the teacher, Ms. Darbus, was saying. But she spoke so formal and theatrical that it was difficult to follow. So instead, I studied the room and suddenly understood why this teacher acted like she did.

The whole room was modeled after an actual theater. There was a knight on the back corner of the room, the bulliten behind me practically screamed "Drama!" with it's sparkles and designs and the pictures from previous musicals stapled to it.

In the front of the room there was a large, thick piece of wood stuck to the floor with dark blue curtains hanging from the wall. Over the curtains were the Comedy and Tragedy Masks held up for everyone to see. The teacher's desk was placed to the side of the meant-to-be stage, while a giant red chair stood in the center.

After looking around the room, I noticed the teacher's attire: Long, colorful, droopy clothes hung over her body. By the way it all blended together and dropped to the floor like curtains, it was hard to tell if it was a dress, or a blouse and skirt. Her long, dangly earrings were over the top, just like the exaggeratedly giant, red glasses that covered her eyes.

Her white-blonde hair was piled up over her head, and it was amazing that her neck was able to support that much weight with the glasses, hair, and earrings.

Before I could criticise any more, the bell rang.

"Remember students!" Ms. Darbus called after them, "We still need volunteers for the stage crew! This musical is going to be just perfect! Buy tickets, people!" She walked back to her desk and started sorting out some papers.

I threw my book bag over my shoulder and walked towards the door. As soon as I was out, I felt my left arm collide with something hard.

"Oh!" I yelped as my papers fell to the ground and my book bag slipped from my shoulder and was left swinging from my elbow. "Sorry." I looked up and saw that boy who was sitting in the front the classroom earlier. His beautiful blue eyes were hard as he glared at me. He didn't respond, he just walked away.

I bent down to pick up the loose papers, trying to control my erratic breathing. He already didn't like me; I was sure of it. But it was an accident. I just bumped into him. He didn't even fall over. In fact, he didn't even stumble or take a half-step back. His hard chest made it obvious that I didn't hurt him at all. So why would he glare at me like that?

Wait. Why should I even care if this guy liked me? I didn't even know him. Why should I need approval from a complete stranger that had just bumped into? I didn't. I shouldn't care whether or not he likes me. So why did it bother me so much?

"Need help?" I looked up and saw a girl, seemingly in the same grade as me, bend down to pick up a few stray papers that were far out of my reach. She neatly stacked them together and handed them to me.

"Thanks," I said, getting back up to my feet. I rubbed my arm where it had crashed into the rude boy's stone chest. "First person nice enough to help me today - not counting the secretary."

The girl chuckled. "So what happened?" she asked curiously.

"I tend to be real klutz," I admitted. I looked down at my papers as I heard the girl laugh at my words.

"I realized that," she giggled. "I saw the whole thing. What happened, though? Did you criticise Mr. Lunk-head on his stupid basketball skills? I mean, yeah; basketball is so not as impressive as people think, but you should really avoid saying it aloud - especially to guys like him." She pointed in the direction that the boy went.

I smiled sheepishly. "I don't know what I did," I answered her. "I just accidentally bumped into him and he just instantly didn't like me. Is it possible for people to just hate someone that abruptly?" I looked where she was pointing and exhaled sharply.

"Don't worry. The Basketball Boy is probably just in a bad mood, today. He's usually pretty nice, though." She smiled assuringly at me and extended her right hand. "I'm Taylor McKessie."

I smiled back and shook her hand. "Gabriella Montez," I said. I let go of her hand and readjusted my book bag. "Do _you _think you could help me find my next class..." I looked down at my schedule. "Chemistry, Mrs. Hayek. Room 308," I read.

"That should be easy," Taylor said. "You're with me. Let's go!" I followed her as she lead the way down the hall and to the white staircase.

"What was that boy's name?" I asked softly.

"Hmm?" She turned around to look at me, waiting for me to restate my question.

"The boy I ran into," I said. "What was his name?" I looked away sheepishly, so she couldn't see the clear embarrassment written on my face.

"Troy Bolton," she answered kindly. "He's captain of the basketball team, his father's the coach, he's starred in a few musicals, and he's the youngest out of his brothers and sisters. His sister Sharpay, and his brothers Ryan and Jason are seniors while his sister Kelsi is a junior like us." She stared at me with a small smile. "Any questions I missed?"

"No," I answered. "That's all I needed to know." _That's more than I needed to know_, I added mentally.

"Okay," she said, and we continued walking up the staircase.

---

Taylor and I walked to the cafeteria, after she offered to have lunch with her in Chemistry earlier. She started discussing her friends and I found out that they were all on the Scholastic Club, and Taylor was the president. This pleased me; I was real nerd at my last school and I was grateful that I wouldn't feel completely out of place here.

After grabbing our lunch, we sat down and she introduced me to her friends. I smiled politely and shook each of their hands. They were surprisingly nice and I was glad that I didn't have to suffer the embarrassment of sitting by myself today at lunch.

I looked around and saw the boy - Troy Bolton, was it? - sitting with four other people - most likely his siblings. He had a smile on his face as he listened to something one of his brothers was saying. They were all beautiful. The one speaking had spikey, golden blond hair and grayish blue eyes. The other guy had dark black hair and alluring, light brown eyes. He seemed to be the most muscular out of the three. One of the girls had long, blond hair and stunning brown eyes. She looked like a runway model. The other girl was very petite, but also very beautiful. She had short, curly, light brown hair and brown eyes.

Still, as equally attractive as they were, they all looked too different to be related. The only resemblences they had were their pale skin and the dark, bruise-like shadows under their eyes. They looked as if they were suffering from lack of sleep.

"So they're all related?" I asked Taylor in a quiet whisper.

She shook her head. "They're all adopted. But Sharpay and Ryan Evans - the two blonds - are related. They're twins. I think Coach Bolton's wife Miranda is their aunt. She took them in after their parents died, or something like that."

I nodded my head in understanding. "And are they social, or do they just keep to themselves?" I asked, my voice rising just above a whisper.

"They're nice people; they'll socialize if necessary," Taylor answered. "Sharpay and Ryan co-presidents of the drama club and Kelsi is the music composer and pianist, so it's pretty much obvious that they talk with others. Troy and Jason are on the basketball team, like I said, so they hang out with their teammates." She looked back at them before continuing. "The thing is people tend to stay away from them. They don't necessarily open up to people - only to each other. They're very quiet."

I nodded again as I observed them. They weren't eating. Their previous conversation had obviously ended, since no one was talking. They were all looking away from each other, as if they have just had a disagreement, but nobody seemed upset. The blond, Sharpay, was lazily checking her reflection in her pink compact mirror. Ryan was picking at his french fries, a look of disgust on his face. Jason had his chin rested on his right hand and his eyes were closed. Kelsi was writing in her blue notebook and Troy was staring at the ceiling. Basically, they all just seemed bored out of their minds.

I sighed and tried to tear my eyes away from them unsuccessfully. They were too unbelievably beautiful to look away. Just then, Troy turned his attention away from the ceiling, only to lock his hard, gorgeous, blue eyes with mine. His stare wasn't mean; it was curious and alert, as if someone had called his name. I quickly forced myself to look away from them and looked down, feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"You okay, Gabriella?" one of my table mates, Martha, asked me.

"Oh, yeah," I answered, nodding my head. I added a quick smile and glanced back at the table. He was still looking at me. His eyes were no longer alert; he seemed puzzled. I looked back down, this time checking to see if anyone else noticed.

I had no idea why, but I had a strange feeling that my life was about to get more interesting.

---

A/N - Ooh, Gabriella and Troy finally notice each other! Haha. I'm not too happy with the beginning of this chapter, but can't think of a better way to fix it. So I'm just going to have to leave it like it is. Review, pretty please!

xo Gaby


	3. Coal Black Orbs

**High School Musical belongs to Disney and the Twilight Saga belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.**

A/N – Hey there! It's certainly been awhile. Well, for any of those people still reading, I greatly appreciate it, and I'm sorry for the long wait. But I'm back and determined to finish this story.

Oh! And just in case there's some confusion:

**Gabriella Montez** – Bella Swan  
**Troy Bolton** – Edward Cullen  
**Kelsi Neilson** – Alice Cullen  
**Jason Cross** – Emmett Cullen  
**Sharpay Evans** – Rosalie Hale  
**Ryan Evans** – Jasper Hale  
**Taylor McKessie** – Jessica Stanley (But a NICE Jess! (: Taylor will have a much bigger role in this story.)  
**Martha Cox** – Angela Weber  
**Chad Danforth** – Jacob Black (Don't freak! There will be NO Chad/Gabriella – Jacob/Bella in this. I have plans for mister Chad/Jacob.)  
**Jimmie Soto **– Mike Newton (tee hee.)  
**Tiara **– Lauren Mallory

So let's get going!

**CHAPTER THREE**

One of my table mates Martha walked with me to our next class, Biology with Mr. Zanni. As soon as we were inside, I recognized Troy Bolton sitting in the middle of the room. He was lazily clearing the books that were scattered on his table. I looked around and realized the motive behind his actions – his table was the only one with an available seat.

Looking away, I made my way to the teacher's desk, tripping on a leg of a chair. I stumbled in front of the air conditioning vent, my hair flying over my face. I quickly moved ahead and – as I pushed my hair away from my face – I stole a quick glance at Troy.

He was suddenly rigid in his seat. His eyes met mine and where they were once a stunning shade of blue they were now coal black. I looked away quickly, chilled to the bone by his menacing glare.

"You can sit by Mr. Bolton," the teacher said, taking the registration paper out of my hands and signing it. He gave it back to me and gestured to Troy's table.

I kept my eyes on my feet as I walked, afraid to look at him. I sat down in my seat and peeked back at him from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, and his chair was as far mine as the desk would allow. He was facing forward, as if listening to the teacher's announcements, but his nose was scrunched up, like he'd smelled something bad.

I took a quick whiff of my hair, feeling slightly self-conscious. It smelled like the scent of my shampoo – an ordinary enough odor. Why did it bother him? Looking down, I caught sight of his fists, which were balled up tightly. What was his problem?

All through the period, he never relaxed his posture. He sat unmoving, like a statue. When the bell rang, he was up and out of his seat before anyone else. He rushed out of the door before the teacher had dismissed us.

Feeling angry and slightly hurt, I grabbed my things and walked out of the class. There, I was greeted by a nice-looking boy with shaggy brown hair and a beaming smile.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Jimmie Soto. Sophomore. You must be Gabriella Montez."

"Uh, yeah." I smiled politely. "Nice to meet you."

"I was wondering if you'd let me walk you to your next class," he offered. Not wanting to hurt his feelings, I simply nodded, keeping my smile in place with some effort.

"I have… Gym next," I said, looking at my schedule.

"Me too!" His smile grew. "And sophomores and juniors have Gym together, so…" He trailed off, flashing his pearly whites at me.

"So we should get going," I said awkwardly.

"Oh, yes," he said. "This way!"

--

Gym went unusually well. The girls' P.E. teacher, Coach Johnson assigned me a locker and gave me my P.E. clothes. Fortunately, she didn't make me dress out and I was allowed to just sit on the bleachers for today. The boy who walked me here earlier, Jimmie, kept waving at me while the classes played basketball. It wasn't until he was almost hit with the ball that he finally focused on the game.

As I walked into the office to turn in my papers, I started as I saw Troy Bolton leaning over the counter, speaking lowly with the secretary. I sat down in one of the chairs and waited patiently.

"There must some other class open besides Biology 4th hour," Troy was saying. He gave the secretary a half-smile.

The woman sucked in a deep breath, dazed, and typed away at her computer. After a moment, she looked up at him and frowned apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bolton," she said. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay in Biology."

The door to the office opened, letting a slight breeze enter the room. In walked a short blonde with a stack of papers in her hands. She set them on the counter sauntered out.

I looked back at Troy in time to see him tense up. He looked back at me, his eyes once again black, menacing. He turned back to the secretary and muttered, "Thank you for your help." He rushed out of the office, not looking back.

Shaking slightly, I stood up and made my way to the counter.

The woman smiled at me. "How was your day, sweetie?"

"Great," I lied. I smiled pathetically and handed her my papers before turning around and walking out. Once outside, walked as quickly as I could without falling to my truck. I got in and drove home, not able to rid my mind of those angry, black eyes.

--

A/N – Short. Yes. But I just want to get this out. I'll try to update either this weekend or next week! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!

Review, pretty please! As a Christmas present!

xo Gaby


End file.
